Girl At The Rock Show
by conceptoftwo
Summary: Who knew that following Rachel Berry's advice could lead to so much benefit. Quinn sure didn't but she's definitely glad she did. Quinntana one shot


**So I was at a gig the other night and this just sort of came to me. Hope you like it. Also, I found the pic on Google, credit goes to whoever created it!**

"Please Q, come on it will be fun" Rachel begged.

"I don't know Rach. All I wanted was a quiet night in. I don't even know who this band is" Quinn responded trying to get Rachel to give up but even Quinn knew that wasn't likely to happen so she decided to see how long she could drag it on for until Rachel exploded.

"You don't need to know them. You can just dance around and pretend like you do"

"Can't you find someone else to go with?"

"Everyone else is busy tonight. Please Quinn. Just let loose just this once" Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. She knew that she would give in eventually but Rachel was making it too easy for her to stand her ground.

"What's in it for me? I mean, you get to see the band _you _like but I have no interest in them. So what's in it for me?" Quinn said hoping she could at least get something out of this.

Rachel paused for a moment before she responded. She needed to think about this one carefully as she didn't want to offer something she _really _didn't want to do.

"I will… Do your laundry for the entire month?" She offered. Quinn shook her head.

"I will… Cook your dinner for you every day for the week?" She hopefully tried again.

"Okay, that is just a no because you are a terrible cook Rachel"

"Well then what do you want then?" Rachel whined. She really wanted Quinn to go see this band with her.

"Im glad you asked. I want you to clean the apartment every week and most of all, I want your 6am morning vocal warm ups to stop. Seriously Rachel they are the bain of my life"

By the look on Rachel's face Quinn knew that she wasn't happy about the prospect of giving up her precious vocal warm ups but she supposes she could delay them till later on.

"Fine" Rachel sighed. "So now will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. I was ready to give in when you first asked me to go" Quinn laughed.

As soon as Quinn said this Rachel's face turned from happy to shocked.

"Quinn Fabray you devious soul"

"That's me. Now come on I don't want to miss this band" Quinn smirked as she made her way out of the door waiting for Rachel to follow.

They got to the venue at around 8pm, just in time for the support act to go on. It was a small band from Detroit which no one really knew but the crowd which had bothered to show up for them seemed to enjoy it.

Rachel and Quinn decided they would stay at the back for now until the main band came on and they would move forward. But until then they decided that it would be a good time to go and get some drinks.

Quinn made her way over to the bar and ordered two beers for them since the bar didn't really have much to offer. As soon as the bartender handed the drinks over to Quinn she picked them up and made her way back to Rachel. Quinn couldn't really remember where Rachel was so she looked around while walking at the same time unfortunately another person collided into her resulting in the drinks spilling all over the stranger.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry" Quinn looked at the strangers white top to see the full contents of her drinks all over it. She couldn't help that her eyes drifted down to the stranger's chest, how the t shirt was sticking to her body in all the right places.

As Quinn realised that she was staring at this woman's chest and she hadn't even seen her face yet. This could be incredibly awkward if the girl had noticed. She looked up slowly to the strangers face. She wasn't ready for what she would see though, she found the woman staring back at her with a giant smirk on her face obviously noticing that Quinn was staring at her chest. She also couldn't help but notice that this woman was beautiful. If she wasn't staring before she was now.

"Do you want to take a picture? It might last longer" The stranger teased, the playful grin not once coming off her face.

"I wasn't.. um.. I just.. your shirt." Quinn knew this wasn't coming off well. "Sorry"

The stranger released a small laugh at Quinn's words. Quinn decided it was best if she joined in too as she thought she might as well laugh at herself as it's better than what she was doing before.

"Im Santana" the stranger said catching Quinn off guard.

"Im Quinn" She replied back. "And im really sorry about that" She referred to Santana's shirt as it now looked like she was participating in a wet t shirt competition.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine" Santana dismissed.

"Are you sure? I mean you have beer all over you"

"Yeah, at least now I don't have to buy a drink. I can just slurp it up from my shirt" Santana joked, to which Quinn laughed in response. She liked how Santana was dealing with the situation, she could have completely flipped and freaked out on Quinn but instead she was joking about it.

"Now I just feel bad for you. You don't have anything to drink. Here, wanna share my shirt" Santana offered playfully.

"I think im good. It's my gift to you" Quinn joked back.

"Well thank you. I will treasure it forever"

There was something about this girl which made Quinn blush. The way they were acting towards each other was like they had known each other forever.

"So since im wearing your drinks how about we go and get you some more?" Santana offered.

"Okay" Quinn answered. As longs as she got to spend more time with this girl she would agree to anything.

They both made their way over to the bar and Quinn ordered her drinks again. Before she could pay the bartender Santana pulled out a twenty and pays for them instead.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked her.

"Paying?" Santana replied.

Quinn smiled at her obvious answer. "I gathered that. But why?"

"Why not?" Santana shrugged.

"Well here, let me pay you back. It's the least I can do since I ruined your shirt" Quinn pulled out a twenty to give to Santana but Santana wouldn't take it.

"Keep it. Although I wouldn't mind something else" Santana smirked.

"What?" Quinn squinted her eyes at Santana. Trying to figure out what it could be.

Santana didn't reply she instead just pointed to her cheek. Quinn knew straight away what she meant. She wanted a kiss, a kiss on the cheek but it still meant Quinn lips on Santana's skin. Her heart raced at this thought.

Quinn decided it was the least she could do since she did spill her drinks on this girl and then Santana offered to pay for her drinks. She leaned forward into Santana space to give her a kiss on her cheek but at the last moment Santana decided to turn her head at the last moment so that instead of her cheek, Quinn's lips would land on her own. It was nothing more than a peck as Quinn was surprised by the sudden change. Not that she minded though. The feel of Santana's lips on her own gave her tingles. She had never felt that before. Especially from someone who she has known for about ten minutes.

"Well I should probably go and get changed out of this shirt" Santana announced.

"Wait you're leaving?" Quinn asked, hoping that she wasn't. Especially after what just happened.

"Just to my car. Im kind of hoping I have a spare top in there. Can't exactly stay in this one and walk around with my head help high"

Quinn nodded in acceptance. Glad that Santana wasn't leaving, but the place was starting to get crowded now she wasn't sure if she'd find her again.

"It was nice to meet you Q" Santana smiled as she made her way out of the room and down the stairs towards her car, leaving Quinn standing alone trying to piece together what just happened. She really did hope that Santana came back and somehow found her again.

Quinn grabbed the drinks off the bar and started to walk back to Rachel. She found her a few minutes later and walked back up to her and handed her one of the drinks.

"Where'd you go? You've been gone ages" Rachel wondered.

"I may have just kissed a total stranger" Quinn told her best friend.

"What?!" Rachel asked shocked as Quinn wasn't the type to do things like that. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I spilled my drink over her and then we got chatting and it just sort of happened. It was just a peck though" Quinn reasoned.

"Her? I didn't even know you swung that way Q"

"Neither did I but it just seemed to happen" Quinn smiled at the memory.

"Well where is she then? Rachel looked around looking for Quinn's new interest.

"She went to her car to change her top"

"Oh. Well are you gonna see her again? Or was this just a one kiss thing?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know" Quinn shrugged.

Rachel decided not to ask any more questions as she knew 'I don't know' was probably all she was going to get out of Quinn.

"Oh Quinn guess who I just got a text off?"

"Who?"

"You remember my friend Kurt?"

"A little. Did you guys go to high school together?" Quinn asked. She vaguely remembers meeting him.

"Yeah. Anyway, he just text me saying that he is here too" Rachel told her.

"If he's here then why did I need to be" Quinn wondered.

"I didn't know he was going to be here" Rachel shrugged. "He responded to my tweet. Oh look there he is" Rachel pointed to a young man walking up to them. Quinn remembers him now.

"Rachel" Kurt hugs her tightly. "It's so good to see you"

"You too Kurt. I've missed you" Rachel responded.

As they separated Rachel turned towards Quinn and Kurt did the same.

"Kurt, this is my best friend and roommate Quinn"

"I think we've met before. Haven't we?" Kurt asked.

"I think so. Anyway, it's nice to meet you. Again." Quinn politely smiled.

"You too" He replied.

When the introductions had finished Kurt and Rachel turned back towards each other and started chatting. Leaving Quinn standing alone awkwardly.

"I was hoping I would see you again" Quinn felt someone whisper in her ear. She instantly turned to her side after recognising the voice. She saw Santana, dressed in a new black top rather than the one she was in before.

"I was hoping you would find me" Quinn flirted back.

"Well then, it looks like we both got what we wanted" Santana grinned at her. Quinn returned the grin.

"I see you changed your top" Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah, this time I thought I'd go for black. Just in case someone decides to spill beer all over me again, it would be less noticeable" Santana teased.

"You're not gonna let me forget that are you?"

"Not for now"

"Quinn" Rachel's voice interrupted her and Santana's conversation. She turned around to see Rachel and Kurt staring at them, which she thought was strange.

"Um Rachel, Kurt, this is Santana. Santana this is…"

"Berry and Lady Hummel. Well isn't this a nice surprise" Santana said.

"You know each other?" Quinn asked confused.

"We all went to high school together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, back in Lima, Ohio" Santana confirmed.

"Wait, so how do you two know each other?" Rachel asked. Referring to Quinn and Santana.

"Quinn was kind enough to pour her drink on me" Santana said as she playfully nudged Quinn.

"Hold on. Santana is the one you kissed?"

"Talking about me already Q?" Santana teased her.

"Yeah" Quinn answered Rachel. Although as soon as she said this the look on Rachel's face turned from shocked to some sort of judgemental one. Quinn decided to let it go, for now.

"Quinn can I talk to you in private for a moment" Rachel asked her. Quinn nodded before turning back to Santana.

"I'll be right back"

"I'll be waiting" Santana replied flirtatiously.

Both Quinn and Rachel walked over to the side where it was less crowded. The support act had gone off by now so they could hear a bit better.

"What's up?"

"You kissed Santana Lopez?!" Rachel stated.

"Yeah?"

"Quinn, I don't think you know who you're getting involved with." Rachel warned her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Santana is not a good person"

"Rachel, im sure she's fine" Quinn tried to reason. She was confused as to why Rachel was warning her away from Santana. She didn't want to be warned to stay away.

"She isn't a nice person Quinn. She was horrible to me in high school. She made my life hell; I can't even count the number on slushies' she through in my face"

"Rachel everyone changes from who they were in high school. Im sorry you had a hard time in high school but im sure she's not the same person"

"Quinn. Im just looking out for you. She'll hurt you" Rachel tried once again.

"I appreciate that but I can look out for myself. Now if you don't mind im gonna go back" Quinn said as she left Rachel and made her way back to Santana. She gets that Rachel is looking out for her but people change. The Santana she met earlier didn't resemble a horrible person like Rachel was describing. She wants to make her own decision on Santana.

"Hey, sorry about that" Quinn said as she arrived back to where Santana was.

"It's okay. Gave me and porcelain here time to catch up"

"So have you seen this band before?" Quinn asked. Wanting to get to know more about the woman in front of her.

"Yeah. I go to see them whenever I can. Big fan. You?" Santana replied back.

"Can't really say I have. Rachel dragged me here telling me I need to 'let loose'"

"Rachel Berry told you to let loose" Santana released a small laugh. "Things really have changed since high school"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well, the Rachel I knew in high school liked to plan everything out. Be in control of the situation. Wasn't really known for being the free soul kind of person if you get me" Santana told her.

Quinn nodded whilst listening to Santana. She knows that Rachel certainly isn't like that anymore. This just supports what Quinn said earlier about how people change after high school.

"What were you like in high school?" Quinn asked, wondering if she can at least try to understand what Rachel was saying.

"I was the HBIC" Santana gave off a proud grin as she said this but it soon faded away. "No um, honestly I don't really like to talk about my high school self. I wasn't a good person back then." Santana told her truthfully.

"It's okay" Quinn said as she put her hand on Santana's arm for comfort. "Nobody really stays who they were in high school."

"Oh yeah? Who were you in high school?"

"I was a cheerleader" Quinn responded.

A smile immediately formed on Santana's face after hearing this.

"Well now all I can think of is you in a cheerleading outfit" Santana playfully told her. "Have you still got it?"

"It may be in the back of my closet somewhere" Quinn said.

"Maybe I'll get to see it sometime" Santana propositioned carefully. Quinn could tell immediately what she was thinking and honestly it sent her crazy.

"Yeah, maybe you will" Quinn hit back.

Santana released an unsteady breath after this. The conversation putting images in her head which she'd rather not have whilst she was in public. It became crazy to her about how she had just met this girl and already she was fuelling Santana with want and lust.

"Alright then. Um, since we have a few more minutes to wait do you wanna go and get a drink?" Santana questioned Quinn whilst pointing to the bar.

"Yeah sure" Quinn agreed before turning back to Rachel and Kurt.

"We're going to get some drinks. Do you guys want anything?" She asked.

"I'll have another" Rachel said as she held up her nearly empty cup.

"Um, I'll just have a water" Kurt told her. "Im driving tonight"

As soon as she got their orders she and Santana made their way over to the bar. Santana quickly ordered all of their drinks and again payed for them, although Quinn did try and pay but Santana just swooped in again and handed over the money.

The bartender came back with all the drinks. Quinn reached out to grab two of the beers but Santana stopped her.

"Hold up there Q. Maybe I should take these two and you take these" Santana said as she took two beers and handed Quinn the other and then the cup of water.

"Still don't trust me" Quinn mocked.

"Just trying to be as safe as possible. Plus I don't have another shirt I can change into"

"Well that is really unlucky" Quinn said as she dipped her fingers into her beer and flicked it at Santana. Causing a few drops to go on her black t shirt.

"How very mature of you"

"That's me San. 100% grown up"

Before she could even realise it. Santana followed Quinn's actions and flicked some of her beer at her. Although this time more beer went onto Quinn, mostly on her neck.

"Ewww" Quinn giggled. "It's all over me"

"Not nice is it" Santana teased.

"You got it on my neck" Quinn pointed to the small amount of beer on her neck.

"Let me help you with that" Santana said. She moved forward into Quinn and placed a kiss on Quinn's neck where she pointed to. Quinn immediately moved her head back so that Santana would have more access. Santana knew this was extremely forward of her, especially since she barely knew Quinn but as soon as she heard Quinn moan in approval she settled all inner arguments for her to stop. When she felt like she had given Quinn's neck to right amount of attention she licked up Quinn's throat so that the sprays of beer would be gone and then stepped back.

They could both tell that each of them wanted more but before they could even respond Rachel came walking up to them excitedly.

"Come on. The bands about to play" She said signalling for them to follow.

When they both got back they handed out the respective drinks. The lights soon dipped and the crowd cheered wildly as the band came on stage and started to play their first song.

Quinn had to admit she was indeed extremely glad she came with Rachel tonight. If not to actually get out the house and do something but for the Latina standing extremely close behind her due to the crowd pushing forward so they could get closer to the stage.

With each song the band played Quinn could feel herself getting a bit more tipsy. Her drink was now empty and all she could think about was that Santana's hips were so close to her ass that they were practically grinding on each other.

During the middle of the neck song Quinn felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head back slightly to see Santana looking at her. Quinn immediately moved in closer so that there was so space in between the two. This time Quinn actually did grind her ass into Santana. She didn't care that she only just met her, she wanted Santana and she knew that Santana wanted her.

"I wanna see you all dance to this one" The lead singer announced to the crowd.

The music started playing and the crowd went insane. Everybody moving along to the fast beat of the track. Quinn and Santana were no exception. Santana had her hands all over Quinn, roaming up and down her body whilst moving to the beat of the music. One of Santana's hands was planted firmly on Quinn's waist whilst the other moved up to Quinn's neck to shift her hair out of the way. As soon as Santana moved Quinn's hair to the side she attached her lips to the blonde's neck. Even with the loud music playing Santana could have sworn that she heard Quinn moan in response. If this didn't encourage her, the way Quinn grabbed Santana's arms and wrapped them tighter around her body certainly did.

"You're so sexy" Santana husked into Quinn's ear.

Quinn didn't care about watching the band anymore, all she cared about was the brunette standing behind her. She quickly turned around so that she was face to face with Santana. Quinn didn't waste any time before she captured Santana's lips with her own. The intensity of the kiss increasing every second. Their tongues battled for dominance, which in the end Santana won.

Neither knew how long they had been kissing but they guess it had been a while since the lights were coming back on. Santana was the first to lean back and separate, much to Quinn's dismay. As they both let go they leaned their foreheads on each other's trying to regain their breath back from the heated make out session.

It was a fake cough which brought them out of their own little bubble. They both turned their heads to see Rachel staring at them, mouth wide open in shock.

"Well it looks like you two enjoyed watching the band" Rachel stated, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yeah they were really good" Quinn said back as if Rachel's statement was legitimate.

"What about you Santana? Did you enjoy them?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I definitely did" Santana said back, not caring that Rachel was doing this on purpose. As Santana said this Quinn felt a blush arrive on her face.

Quinn could tell by Rachel's face that she was judging her but she really didn't care. She liked Santana, a lot and it was evident that Santana liked her just the same.

Before Rachel could say anything else Kurt turned to her and started talking. Quinn was extremely glad about this; she didn't want to have to deal with Rachel's comments just yet.

"So, the night's still young. What are you doing after this?" Santana asked her.

"That depends. What do you have planned?" Quinn grinned back suggestively.

"We could go out, get some drinks?" Santana suggested.

Quinn felt like she needed to be bold. She had never wanted anybody like she wanted Santana. It was time to step up.

"Or we could go back to my place"

Santana bit her lip whilst smiling at Quinn's suggestion.

Santana nodded her head as she said "I like your idea a lot better"

"Let's get out of here" Quinn said as she grabbed Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers together. They were both set to leave when Quinn suddenly remembered she came here with Rachel, she couldn't just leave her.

"Rachel, were going to get a cab home. Are you coming?" Quinn asked her.

"Yeah, let me just say goodbye to Kurt. I'll meet you in the cab" Rachel told her before turning back to Kurt to say her goodbyes.

Quinn and Santana both walked off towards the exit, still holding each other's hands as neither of them want to lose the other in the crowd. They soon got outside and jumped into the nearest cab. As soon as they told the driver to wait because they had another person coming with them, they both leaned into each other attaching their lips once again as if they were connected by some magnetic force. Quinn couldn't even describe what she was feeling, if this was a taster of what was going to happen tonight, she definitely couldn't wait to get home.

"Oh" Rachel surprised voice separates them. "I didn't realise Santana was coming with us. Are we dropping you off along the way?"

"Nope, Q invited me back to her place" Santana responded.

Rachel was not pleased at this, she didn't exactly want Santana coming back to her apartment and she didn't really want Quinn spending more time with her, she definitely didn't want Quinn to sleep with her which she could tell was probably on the cards.

"You mean _our _place" Rachel corrected.

Santana looked confused at first but then figured it out. "Oh you two live together?" she asked.

"For about 3 years now" Quinn confirmed.

"Oh cool"

The cab driver started the car and set off towards Quinn and Rachel's apartment. Santana and Quinn decided not to make out until they got back to the apartment where they would have more privacy and less judgmental thoughts from Rachel. Instead Santana placed her hand on Quinn's thigh, wanting at least a little bit of contact.

It was only a short ten minutes until they got back.

"Where's the bathroom?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Down the hall to the right" Quinn replied.

Santana walked off towards the bathroom which left Rachel and Quinn alone. Rachel saw this as perfect opportunity to speak to her friend again.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel hissed at Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked confused at Rachel's tone.

"Bringing her back here. Making her think that you'll sleep with her"

Quinn didn't reply leaving Rachel with the answer she didn't want.

"No Quinn. You're going to have sex with her? How many times do I have to tell you that she isn't a nice person? She tortured me in high school! I can't believe your siding with her over your best friend"

"She actually did say to me that she didn't like who she was in high school so she obviously regrets that and weren't you the one who told me to let loose. Well here I am, letting loose" Quinn defended.

"Oh please, she probably just said that to get you to sleep with her." Rachel said back.

"Rachel, we acted the way we did before she even knew you were here. Im doing this and you won't stop me" as Quinn said this she saw that Santana standing there watching them.

Quinn walked over to her and grabbed her hand and led her towards her room. She was doing this and no one could stop her.

* * *

Santana panted as she rolled off Quinn. Completely out of breath after the amazing, mind blowing sex they just had. She had never had this much amount of chemistry with someone before and this just made their sex 100 times better.

When they had both regained their breaths they both turned on their side to face each other.

"What?" Quinn asked after seeing Santana stare at her deeply.

"You're just so beautiful" Santana replied causing Quinn to blush. "Especially with the sex hair look" Santana smirked.

"I've never done this before" Quinn admitted.

"Done what?" Santana asked.

"Slept with someone I just met. Have you?"

"Yeah" Santana said causing Quinn to frown. "But that's not what this is. It's different with you, I've never felt so drawn to someone in my entire life. From the moment I met you, I couldn't stay away"

Hearing this Quinn released a big grin.

"So, what happens next?"

"Well, I could leave now if you wanted or we could go for round 2. Your choice" Santana said playfully hoping Quinn picks the second choice.

Quinn didn't respond. Instead she rolled on top of Santana, straddling her as she leaned down to kiss her.

"Good choice" Santana mumbled against Quinn's lips.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning through the sun light sneaking through the curtains. She looked to her side to see Quinn sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but smile at last night's events. How was it possible to feel this way over someone she just met? She didn't know, but she did know that she didn't want it to end.

She made her way out of the bed and towards Quinn's closet, deciding that she wouldn't mind if she borrowed some clothes. As soon as she was dressed she made her way out of the room and towards the kitchen. She wanted to make Quinn breakfast in bed.

Santana settled on making pancakes as that was the only thing she could find ingredients for. Whilst in the middle of making them she heard someone get up and out of their room.

"Oh, um your still here" Rachel said as she saw Santana in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Santana awkwardly said back.

"Im just gonna go back to my room then"

"Rachel wait" Santana called out. This was perfect opportunity to speak to her. Rachel turned around as she heard Santana stop her.

"Look, I know you don't like me very much and that's totally understandable after the way I treated you in high school. But I want to apologize, for everything I did to you. We were just kids back then, and I know that's no excuse but im a different person now. You might even like me if you got to know me. And with Quinn, I know you're only looking out for her. But I want to let you know that I won't hurt her, I really like her"

Rachel looked taken back at the apology. She never expected Santana Lopez, the biggest bitch at McKinley to apologize to her for the things she did in high school. If you knew Santana, you knew that she never apologized for anything. So to see this version of her, it really did make a huge difference.

"Thank you Santana. That's all I really ever wanted from you. And I appreciate that you say you won't hurt her but as her best friend I do have to say that if you do hurt her, I will have to kill you"

"Understood" Santana said back, happy that she and Rachel are civil with each other.

"So anyway, im making pancakes if you want some" Santana offered.

"Oh no, im fine thanks. Im gonna go back to my room. It's past six and I've got some vocal warm ups to do" Rachel said before making her way back to her room.

"What was that about?" a tired looking Quinn emerged from her room wearing nothing but a large oversized t shirt.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist as she walked into the kitchen and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Mmm morning" Quinn said.

"How is it possible that you still look this good at this time in the morning?" Santana asked her.

"Oh please" Quinn blushed.

Santana loved making Quinn blush.

"So what were you and Rachel talking about?"

"I apologised to her about when we were in high school together. I didn't want her to think I was still the same bitch I was back then, so I stepped up and right my wrongs."

"Im glad" Quinn smiled at her, happy that her best friend got what she wanted to hear. "What are you cooking? It smells really good"

"Well I was going to bring you pancakes in bed, but now you've totally ruined that by coming out early" Santana playfully said.

"My bad" Quinn pecked Santana's lips again.

"Because of that you're totally forgiven"

"Well in that case.." Quinn leaned in once again and this time gave Santana a longer, passionate kiss.

"Yup, definitely makes up for it"

Santana removed her arms from Quinn's waist and went back to the pancakes. When they were ready they both sat down at the table and ate, making conversation about almost anything as they were eating. During this time, they both found out that they had so many things in common. Both of them trying to find out as much as possible about the other. With each new piece of information she found out about Santana she found herself liking the girl even more that she thought was possible. She tells herself to thank Rachel later on for dragging her to the show because what she got out of it was better than she had ever imagined. Letting loose had never felt so good.


End file.
